When Worlds Collide
by jbeck16
Summary: First 7 chapters are short. Gets longer But it's about a summer that goes on between main character Dawn Rochelle, her friends Rhonda, Greg and Jake. and Jory Delaney,Michael Austen and Ethan Longacre and Leah Lewis Hall. Takes place in Nappanee PLZ R&r!:
1. Chapter 1 Dawn

When World's Collide : Dawn, Jake, Leah, Charity, Ethan & Jory Meet

Disclaimer-this is purely from my imagination.

A/N: I am not the best writer in the world, but i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter One; Dawn Rochelle 

Dawn and Jake were sitting on Dawn's bed in her dorm room, when he told her he needed a break.

"A break? But...but...why?" Dawn said, with tears in her eyes.

"I just...need some time alone, to figure things out. We've been dating for three years I just need a while to find out more about me. Live a little. Not be committed."

For Dawn, it felt like the world stopped spinning. She felt a heavy feeling in her chest, like she was losing him forever. The same feeling she felt when her best friend, Sandy, passed away years before. _It's only a break._ She told herself. _Right, only a break. Dawn Rochelle, you worry too much._

"Fine." She simply said. She didn't want show him any reaction, whatsoever.

"Dawn, I love you. And I still want be friends...good friends. No matter what we decide in the end." Jake looked down at his feet, and then starred into her eyes. She could've melted right on the spot. Those eyes could make her forgive anything he said.

"Alright...here's your ring" Dawn carefully slid a small silver band off her finger.

"I really do love you...and I want you to keep the promise ring..." He handed the ring back to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't It wouldn't feel right. Us not being together and all"

"It's just a break... and I hope that what I'm looking for is you…and only you, Dawn." He looked around, and changed the subject." Listen, my uncle would still like for us to go down to Nappanee Indiana after schools out, to work with him either at his bed and breakfast or his friend's farm. Pays pretty good, and I know you need to save up more for medical school. Still interested? I mean, we can go as friends."

"I…uh, I really don't know...I need to think about things to."

Jake grabbed her hand. "Okay, but, you know where to find me. We're...I'm leaving two days after exams."

"I know where to find you." Without letting go of his hand, she walked him to her door. "I'll always know where to find you."

After a quick embrace Jake was gone. Not forever, he was only a phone call away. But it still hurt Dawn. Quickly she grabbed her pajamas pulled them on, and cried until she finally fell into a deep sleep, with no dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 Jory

Ch. Two; Jory

Jory Delaney drove slowly past the Austen's house. Almost forgetting that Melissa was gone, forever. She caught a glimpse of someone outside. Michael. Without thinking she pulled into the driveway. "Hey stranger." She honked her horn. She could tell Michael was shocked to see her.

"Hey Jory. What are you doing back in town so soon? I hear exams are still going at Florida State." He looked down at her.

"Just finished mine, actually. I asked if I could take them early." She smiled

"So, you're buckling yourself down now?" He looked amused.

"What? Is that that surprising?"

"Well…yeah." He laughed now.

"Oh c'mon…I wasn't that bad, was I?" She looked embarrassed.

"No. Not that terrible." He looked at her car. "New wheels?"

"Yup. When Melissa was still around, we used to admire this car. Practically worship it." She sighed. "Do you still go air ballooning?"

"Every once and a while. Not so much here lately." A dark look covered his face.

"Michael why not? You used to love going up so much. Please, don't tell me this is about Melissa." She shuddered a bit cause she heard a tone in her voice that sounded like her mother.

"No…no…it's just, I don't have the time. I'm working three shifts here ever since mom got sick…" Mrs. Austen hadn't been right since Melissa's passing two years ago. She had recently been diagnosed with brain cancer.

"I'm so sorry…if you need any help, I'm always here." She felt weird talking to him like he was an old friend. Had it really been two years since he hated her for being the little rich girl who practically lived at his family's house?

"Okay" He felt his spirits lift, for some reason, and saw Jory in a whole new light.

"And I'm sure when Lyle comes back in town, he'll help you out too. As far as I know, we're staying put and possibly renting our own apartment for the summer." Jory added thoughtfully.

"Yeah…Lyle…the boy who got the scholarship Melissa should've had" He added bitterly. "Listen I should go in, I've got to go work my shift at the market in a bit. I'll call you if I need anything…and if you need anything…"

"Don't worry, your number's permanently scripted into my brain." Jory added with a chuckle then looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Oh wow, I've got to run too…but I'll see you around, Michael."

"Bye Delaney." Michael waved from the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3 Ethan  Leah

Ch. 3

The back door slammed around 3 a.m on the Longacre's farm, causing everyone to wake up. Charity Longacre was the first one to race to the door. "Ethan!" She cried, and threw her arms around her big brother. "You've returned! I thought I'd never see you again! Where's Leah?"

"Leah just dropped me off." He simply said. "She's probably just pulling out and heading home."

"What happened, the last time you wrote I thought for sure you would be staying with her forever?" Charity crossed her arms.

"I missed my home. I love Leah, but not enough to just up and leave my family." He ruffled his sisters hair.

"Hey! I'm too old for you to do that to my hair. You're acting older." She looked at her brother. "Why?"

"Leah's step-father passed away, and I guess that made me realize some things. Like needing to be with family." He turned away sadly.

"What's going on in here?" Tillie Longacre came into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ethan. "Oh my! Ethan, you're back! My baby. I knew you'd come back!"

"Mother…where's father. I've decided I want to be baptized.

"You've…wonderful! I am glad you realized this was what is right for you!" She looked pleased. "Let us tell your father!"

Tillie walked out of the kitchen and could be heard talking, but not understood.

Charity looked at her brother. "Why didn't you invite Leah in, it's awfully late for her to be driving around and by herself!" She looked worried.

"I'm sure Leah will be fine, she knows how to take care of herself." He turned and walked out of the room

Leah was driving home from one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. She drove past the bed and breakfast she worked at the last summer. She missed the times she shared last summer with the Longacre's. Except for losing Rebekah. She was going to miss the whole family. The whole town. Maybe she didn't have to leave.

She pulled slowly into the parking lot of the bed and breakfast and got out of the car. "Summers coming again soon." She said to herself. "And this is just the place for me to be."

"Leah Lewis-Hall! How nice to see you! How may I help you?" One of her co-workers from last summer asked her. "Are you checking in?"

"No, I was wondering if the job I had last summer was available for this summer?" She asked with a smile. Being in Ethan's town again may just get him back, and maybe, just maybe she could be part of his life, forever.


	4. Chapter 4  Dawn

Ch.4

Dawn woke from a fit full sleep to an empty room. Where on earth is Rhonda? She thought to herself. Maybe she tried to call or text message me, and I just slept through it.

She picked up her cell phone and saw that there was infact, two text messages. One from Rhonda saying, _stayed the night at Mitchell's house, be back whenever? _And another one from a number she did not recognize_. Dawn, call this number. I think you'll be surprised at what you find. _She made a mental note to call that number after she got a shower. A shower would calm her from the thoughts of last night.

Dawn did infact feel better after she took a shower. So she picked up her cell and called the number that sent her the mysterious text message.

"Hello?" A tired males voice said.

"Uh…hey, it's Dawn…you texted me last night?"

"Hey Dawn…it's so good to hear your voice…" the man said.

"Who is this?" Dawn asked as calmly as possible.

"You seriously don't know?" He asked

Jake? No…couldn't be Jake. That's not his number or voice. Who else could it be? Rob. No, her brother wouldn't call her saying any of that, not even to creep her out.

"No, I don't. Now you've got 20 seconds to tell me who you are before I hang up." Dawn said.

"Its Greg…now tell me Dawn, do you remember me?"

Boy, did she remember him! But to call now…after so many years of no contact between them? Why now? Why now of all times? Her mind quickly flashed to that summer. Her. Sandy. Greg and Mike. Sandy. Boy, did she miss Sandy. Her best friend, ever. The only friend that understood her. That saw her at her worst, cause she too went through the same thing.

"Dawn?" Greg asked. "Did I lose you there?"

"No…I'm here." Dawn said. "May I ask you, how did you get my number?"

"I wrote your folks, told them about us meeting at camp, and asked them how I could contact you. And here we are talking. I've missed you Dawn. And Sandy and Mike too."

"I've missed you too." Dawn said, and meant it. After all, they shared the same disease. "But, why are you calling me? Why now? Why not years ago."

"I'd rather we talk about it in person." Greg said. "Where do you go to school?"

"Ohio State." Dawn said. What could his excuse possibly be?

"I live not to far from there. When does school let out for you? Like, when are your finals?"

"Uh, two weeks or so."

"What are your plans for summer?" He asked.

"Nothing for sure yet." She said. "Why?"

"Because I think we should go somewhere together, say, our old camp."

"Uh…" Dawn was at lose for words.

"Dawn? You don't have to give me an answer yet. Just give me your word that you will think about it, and get back to me." He said, then quickly added. "I'd like to talk to you on the phone more too."

"I'll think about it." She finally said. "You have my word. And yes, I'll call you."

Suddenly, her summer looked a lot more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 Jory

Ch. 5

"Jory, phone call" Mrs. Delaney yelled from downstairs.

"Lyle?" Jory said tiredly into the phone.

"No…" The voice on the other line chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you. But, its just Michael."

"Michael! Ohmygosh! I am so so sorry! I rarely get calls from anyone besides Lyle" She laughed. "And plus, 30 minutes of sleep and I don't get along."

Michael laughed. "Oh, well sorry to wake you. Why only 30 minutes of sleep?"

"Just…was thinking, about stuff. Looking through my keep safe box. Going through memories. And yet, more thinking." Jory admitted. "I guess seeing you and the house yesterday just made me, I don't know…want to travel back in time."

"Yeah, seeing you to brought memories back" Michael admitted. "I went and put fresh flowers on her grave after work."

"Oh yeah? I was going to go visit her but, I don't know, something stopped me this time." She sighed. "The last time I went I just talked to her like she was there, and cried. I felt all dried up after I left. I just couldn't go back yet. I miss her so much. Even now."

"Yeah, me too." He added. "It feels like the pains never going to go away. I still have it in my head that she's going to come home and your going to be with her, being pesky teenagers coming home from the mall, again"

"Yeah…I miss coming with her to your house." Jory said sadly. "It was more of a home then my actual home." She quickly added. "Even if Melissa was still here, we wouldn't come home from shopping like pesky teenagers."

"Oh yeah? Why not." He asked.

"Because we'd be pesky adults. So HA." She added with a laugh.

"You're a weird one Delaney." He chuckled.

"I try." She could almost feel him smiling through the phone.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go see mom with me today?" He asked.

"Sure. Name a time, and I'll come pick you up."

"I don't need you driving me around." He said flatly.

"Did I say I was actually going to drive to the hospital? No, I believe not. But if you want to pass up the offer to drive my hot piece of metal. Fine. I see how it is." She said.

"Well in that case pick me up around 5. Visiting hours start then" He added.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you Delaney."


	6. Chapter 6 The Longacres

Ch. 6

"Ethan, we need more help on the farm. With your father being sick and all." Tillie told her son.

The farm work needed to be done, but now the Mr. Longacre was ill, they were short handed. "I know ma, but what am I supposed to do about it? There is nothing more I can do besides what I am doing!"

"Son, I have raised you better then to take that tone with me! All I'm asking for is your help." She said. "My brother, Ted, said his nephew and girlfriend are willing to come help. And he could probably get his cousin's son to help."

"English, helping take care of our farm? What does pa have to say about this?" Ethan looked skeptical.

"Your father, was the one who came up with it, actually." Tillie looked around.

"Oh really. Boy, when I fall in love with an English girl it's terrible to want to bring her home with me, to date her. But we can have them help us with our land. This makes no sense to me." Ethan shouted.

"What's going on?" Charity walked in, with Simeon trailing behind her.

"We're just discussing what needs to be done in order to keep up with our land while your father is ill." Tillie told her daughter.

"Oh, I see, I see." Charity said to her mother. "But what exactly are we going to do to keep our crops fresh?"

"Well, I've talked to Uncle Ted, and he says his nephew and girlfriend would like to help out, and that his cousin's kids could help out. And your cousin Rod has a friend who needs work for the summer, that could help." Tillie stated.

"Mother, the English, helping us plain people taking care of our land. Pa wouldn't approve." Charity tilted her head.

"Your father actually came up with the idea." Tillie said.

"Mother..." Simeon said.

"Yes, Simeon." Tillie looked at her son.

"I don't like this idea." Simeon said innocently.

"Well, I'm afraid children, that this isn't up to you." Tillie clicked her heels and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Dawn

Ch. 7

Dawn Rochelle searched the restraint looking for Greg but couldn't find him. "I guess he ditched me" She said to herself.

"Dawn…Dawn! Over here." Yelled a familiar voice. Greg.

"Greg." She hugged him when she arrived at his table. "It's so great to see you, you look wonderful."

"And as for you, Dawn." He twirled her around. "You look beautiful." He hugged her again. "It's been to long. Way, way to long."

"Yes. It has."

They sat down and Greg asked. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, my boyfriend and I are on a break as of right now. We're just trying to figure out what we want in life." She said while playing with the fork on the table. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well…no." He replied. "But, there is a girl I'd like to see."

"Oh, really now?" Dawn knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Yeah, and luckily for me, I'm sitting close to her."

Dawn couldn't help but smile, the way he said it was just so sweet. But still, she didn't get the same feelings she gets when she's with Jake. What was she going to do? She loved Jake, but she had to admit, being with Greg made her feel like a kid again.

After a moment of silence she finally asked. "So, have you heard from Mike?"

"He passed away last month. That's one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you." A look of sadness crossed his face. "Because, I haven't seen you since you were thirteen, and if you got sick again and died, I wouldn't be able to handle that. When Mike was in the hospital, that was the first time I'd seen him in three years. He was one of the best friends I had, and some of the best moments I had were with him at camp. And the best was with you, Sandy and Mike."

"I feel terrible cause I didn't know he was gone." Dawn suddenly had a flash of sadness sweep through her. "I can't believe it."

"I wanted to tell you in person. I tried to find Sandy's family but, I couldn't. By the time I thought to contact you and her, it was to late. So I couldn't ask Mike, he wasn't able to talk."

"Greg…" Dawn said.

"Yes?"

"Sandy died six months after we went to camp that year." Dawn's eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't believe she didn't tell him! Even worse, she couldn't believe him and Mike weren't talking when this happened, so Mike couldn't exactly tell him either.

"She…what?" Greg looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry…I didn't know. Did Mike know?"

"Yeah…I'm so sorry I guess I just…forget to tell you…so much was going through my mind, I was so depressed and then not to long after that I had a relapse and I guess I just…" Dawn said.

"Well…no, I'm sorry because I was so wrapped up in my own life, I didn't even bother to ask Mike, or write you, or even Sandy for that matter…" He looked down. "Wow, two of us gone…that's not right."

"Yeah, I know." Dawn felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"You know what, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the evening. Lets go back to your house, and take in a movie." Greg said. "If that's alright with you, I mean."

"Perfectly fine."

While they were walking out, hand in hand, Dawn noticed Jake. Her Jake, with Rhonda, her best friend! They were out together, on a date? What? Then it all came back to Dawn. Her and Jake were on a break. But Rhonda knew she still loved Jake and that it was only a break. Why would she do that? Jake caught her eye, and looked at Greg, then turned and walked with Rhonda to their table.


	8. Chapter 8 Dawn

A/N: I know, I know, I did two chapters in a row on Dawn, but I had to. She is pretty much the main one in this series (Yes, I'm making it a series. Cause I'm actually liking what I'm coming up with.) Anyways, sorry for the chapters before this being so short. This ones probably my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight.

"So Rhonda, when were you going to tell me about you and Jake?" Where the first words out of Dawn's mouth when she walked into the room she shared with Rhonda. "After exams? When?"

Rhonda turned away from her book and looked Dawn straight in the eyes. "Nothings going on with me and Jake, Dawn. We were just hanging out."

Dawn had to roll her eyes at this. "Yeah, right, at a fancy restraint. Funny."

"Dawn, why would you think I'd actually go on a date with my best friends boyfriend." Rhonda looked hurt.

Dawn sighed and sat down next to her. "We're taken a break, and when I saw you two together, I thought…you know."

Rhonda closed her book and sat it on her nightstand. "Well, I mean, it would look a bit odd seeing me with him, but there was a reason why we were hanging out."

"Oh yeah? Why?" _Dang it Rochelle! You're such a snoop! Stay out of they're business!_

"You guy's and your future. He really does love you Dawn, he's just confused. Then he saw you and that guy, and he just got more confused." Rhonda looked her best friend in the eyes. "And we also talked about Nappanee, and he invited me so you'd have someone to work with since, we were guessing, you'd rather work at the bed and breakfast."

Dawn felt guilty for feeling jealous and betrayed by her best friend. "Sorry for you jumping to conclusions, Rhonda. And that would be great. Are you going to come with us?"

"I'd have to tell my boss—" the ringing of a cell phone interrupted Rhonda.

Dawn quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hold on Rhonda, I got to take this."

Rhonda nodded and picked her book back up and continued to read.

"Hey Greg." Dawn said into the phone, which was followed by a curious look from Rhonda. "What's up?"

"I was just seeing that you got in alright. Listen, about going to visit the camp this summer…. would you be interested? It's still the last two weeks of summer, and I thought it would be fun to go back to our old—"

Suddenly an idea hit Dawn. What if she invited Greg to come with her Jake and Rhonda to Nappanee? "Hey listen, my sort of boyfriend and my best friend and I are going down to Nappanee in Indiana, would you like to come with us? You could help Jake out on this farm. The pay's pretty good, and it'd be fun. And we could go to the camp after that." Dawn said so fast into her phone she barely could catch a breath. "I mean, since this is the first time we've seen each other in years, I think that would be fun."

There was a pause on the other line. "Sure, Dawn. I think that would be fun."

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow for information on when we're leaving." Dawn was happy to be spending the entire summer with her friends, even if it involved living out in Amish country for a while. "Bye, Greg."

"Bye, Dawn. I—" She clicked off before she could hear the rest of what he had to say. She turned to see Rhonda starring at her curiously.

"So Dawn, who's Greg?"

"Remember the first summer after I had cancer?" Dawn asked her friend.

"Of course I do. Why?" Rhonda wanted to know.

"Well, that summer I went to that Cancer camp. And I met these two boys, Greg and Mike—" Dawn was interrupted by Rhonda.

"Oh, I know the story! That Greg, Dawn I had no idea you were still in contact with him? He was your first kiss, right? Oh, how romantic!"

"Well, he just called me the other day for the first time in years. Why, he didn't even know that Sandy had died…" Tears filled Dawn's eyes, remembering her best friend. "And he told me that Mike had recently passed away. So we got together to go out to dinner and just, talk."

"Hey, hey, Dawn, don't cry. Sandy wouldn't want you too, I know, I know, I didn't even know her but, if it were me, I wouldn't want you to cry. Just think, her and Mike are together now in heaven."

"Yeah…you're right. But, it still hurts so much to talk about her…I don't think it will ever go away."

"You're probably right." Rhonda said. "But there is no use in getting bent out of shape."

Rhonda passed Dawn a tissue. Then said. "But Dawn, don't you think bringing Greg along this summer will start some fights between you and Jake."

"If it does it does. If it doesn't that's fine. But right now, I think I need to get closer to Greg." Rhonda smiled in that dirty mind kind of smile. "Not like that Rhonda. Gosh, you pervert. I mean, I just want to get to know him again, it's been so long, you know? And Greg, Mike, Sandy and I were so close that summer. Now, Sandy and Mike are both gone, and Greg and I talked and if something like that happened to one of us, I wouldn't want to feel as if I didn't know him that well."

Rhonda nodded her head. "I understand, but let's hope Jake understands."

"I hope so too." Dawn said hopefully. "Especially since I'm probably spending a good part, no I take that back, my whole summer with Greg."

Rhonda looked confused now. "Wait, what? We're only going to be in Nappanee for the first two months of summer. Then we have a whole month left. I thought, you know, it'd be like the last few summers, just you Jake me and my guy of the moment lounging around and visiting home." Rhonda pouted then said. "What are you planning Dawn?"

Dawn looked at her friend. "Greg wants us to go back to our old camp. Not as campers. But probably some kind of job there. Although I know for the first while of being there I'm not going to be the in the best mood, and I doubt he will. I mean, there are good memories there, but then we'll end up crying over Mike and Sandy. I mean, they should be there with us." Dawn got teary eyed again. "There I go again."

"Stop crying, Rochelle." Rhonda laughed and made a funny face to try to cheer her best friend up. "Listen, I'm not mad that you're not spending the end of the summer with us, but I'm glad you'll be with Greg." She smiled. "So, don't think I'm mad at you, cause I'm not. But we'll see how Jake reacts."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, we'll see."

"Well, I think we should get some sleep and stuff, we have exams tomorrow!" Rhonda faked excitement.

Dawn laughed at her friends' humor. "Ok. Night, Rhonda."

"Wait, Dawn." Rhonda said. "Promise me, you won't get yourself in to deep with Greg. That you won't get hurt."

Dawn looked at her friend and held out her pinky. "Pinky promise." _I hope._

"Oh, one more thing." Her friend smiled. "We're going out for breakfast tomorrow with Jake. Just so you know."

This was new to Dawn, but she didn't protest. In fact, she was happy to see Jake. Plus, she needed to discuss Greg coming with. Of course, she could always just call him, but she'd rather talk in person. That was just her.

"Alright" Dawn finally said while turning off the lights to their room. "See you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9 Jory and Michael

Jory sat patiently waiting on The Austen's porch._ It almost feels like I'm waiting for Melissa, but no, I'm waiting for Michael. _"Jory! Come on in, sorry I was in the shower." Michael yelled from inside the house.

"Coming." Jory opened the door to the house. _It still feels like home, even though it was never really my home. It looks so different too._ "Hey." _Wow, he's not wearing his shirt. He's still so hot._ Jory thought to herself. Then almost slapped herself. _You have Lyle, get over him Delaney!_

"I'll be done in a few minutes. I've got to go find a shirt." He smiled. "As if you couldn't tell. But, there's some pancake's on the counter if you want some."

She could feel herself blush, she felt like she was in high school again. "Okay."

Being in the Austen's kitchen only made her miss Melissa. She could almost feel her presence, like Melissa was about to cook dinner for her mom, while Mrs. Austen was at work. She almost had to remind herself that Melissa wasn't calling her mom to ask if this was alright for dinner. Quickly she grabbed a pancake, dribbled a little syrup on it and sat down at the kitchen table and sighed to herself.

"Okay I'm ready." Michael said as he came into the room. Jory was surprised to see that he was wearing a shirt Melissa had Jory get him a few Christmas' ago.

"Nice shirt." Jory told Michael between bites of her pancake.

"Oh thanks. Some kid gave it to me a few years ago." He coughed then winked. "So tell me Delaney, is my cooking better or worse then Melissa's?"

Jory had to think for a minute. She laughed then replied. "Well, if I'd have to chose." She pretended to think for a minute. "I'd say she cooked better, sorry Michael."

Michael chuckled. "Funny, Delaney." He looked at his watch. "So, you ready to go see mom?"

Jory nodded and said. "Yeah, how is she doing anyways?"

"Not very good, but I think they'll let her come home soon. Hopefully." Michael looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, hope so." Jory said as she started to get up.

Michael got up from the table and said. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I can't lose my whole family."

Jory heard the sadness in Michael's voice. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Michael said.

She grabbed her key's out as they walked to the front door and handed them to him. "Promised you could drive it today, so I better not break that promise."

Michael smiled. "Yeah, better not or I'll crush you, little girl."

Her eyes twinkled. "I'm not such a little girl Michael."

As they were driving to the hospital Michael made an unexpected turn towards the cemetery. "Hope you don't mind my taking us here. I just wanted to go see her…I thought it'd be nice for her to see us coming and visiting her together."

Jory couldn't help but feel sadness but smiled. "Yeah, it would make her pretty happy I suppose."

They stopped and got out of the car and went to her grave. "Hey Melissa. It's just me, your big bro and Jory."

"Hey Melissa…I miss you." Jory choked back tears. She felt Michael's hand on her back.

Abruptly Jory turned and ran back to her car crying. She still wasn't over the pain of her best friend's passing. She couldn't be there, she shouldn't! She wasn't strong enough. Not yet, anyways.

Michael appeared next to her. "Jory…" He said, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

She collapsed into more tears into his chest. "Why did she have to die? She didn't deserve any of this! She had her whole life ahead of her! Why? Why couldn't they do anymore for her…"

"Jory, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought us here…I just…I thought…" He said.

She felt bad, it wasn't Michael's fault. She just hurt, and she hated this place. She thought maybe she could be strong for once and handle being there, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Michael, no, I'm the one who's sorry." Jory wiped the tears away. "I thought I was ready to come, but I'm not. I may never be. It just, I'm not strong enough. Not like you."

Michael grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "No, I'm not strong. I miss her everyday of my life, I cry 50 percent of the time, because it hurts so much."

Jory looked up. "Well, one things for sure. You're stronger then I'll ever be."

He let go of her hand. "Well, guess we should get our of here before we both fall to pieces. I'm sorry, Jory."

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. Jory never hated silence more then this moment. Finally she said. "Michael…"

"Yeah?" He asked when they were at the stop light.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a baby."

He sighed. "You didn't act like a baby."

"Fine, a toddler who lost her blanket."

He laughed. "You didn't act like that either." He looked at her before driving again. "You acted normal for once."

She couldn't help but laugh at this. "Asshole." She said good naturely.

"The one and only."

Finally when the arrived at the hospital, they got out of the car and walked in. When the were in the elevator Jory said.

"Sorry for when I was younger."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as he punched in the floor number.

"For always being a pesky spoiled rich kid." She said. "I know you never really liked me."

Michael sighed. "It's not that I didn't like you."

"Uh-huh."

"I was just envious of you. You had everything, yet you'd rather be at our house. Where we had little."

"You had a lot more then you think. My parent's were never around. But your mom, was there a lot. And it just made me feel at home."

"I see." Michael said pushing his hair back.

"Yeah, and Michael?" Jory said.

"What?"

"Sorry I was so annoying at trying to get you to like me then too." Jory smiled when the door opened.

"Yeah." Michael said. "Let's go see mom."


	10. Chapter 10 Leah Ethan and Charity

A/N: Sorry before these last few chapters they were all so short, and that the characters didn't sound like they should've. I'm trying harder, and I promise it'll get better as I go.

Chapter Nine

Leah began unpacking her bags after calling her mother saying she needed to stay in Nappanee for a while, and even offered for her mother to come stay with her, but she declined. It's been three days since she got here and her mother pulled a lot of strings to get Leah a nice apartment by the bed and breakfast she'd be working at once again. The only thing bad about the location was Jonah Dewberry lived right above her. _Just my luck. _

She still doesn't feel right about Ethan being out of her life, for now at least. Doubting she ever will. She remembered dropping him off at the farm.

"I will never forget you. And I will never love another as I loved you" 

"_Your fling is over. You'll be baptized. You'll marry an Amish Girl." She said with resignation. _

"_You were not part of my fling." He said fiercely. "You were part of my life. You will always be in my heart, Leah. Until angels close my eyes."_

_His face blurred through her tears. "Go." She said. "Go back. Go home."_

She still couldn't believe she let him walk out of her life forever without putting up more of a fight then she wanted to. Love is a funny thing. But Leah was still determined as ever to get Ethan back to her. She loved him too much to let him go.

She was walking out the apartment when she heard her name being yelled.

"Leah?" A girls voice shouted. "Hello, Leah."

Leah turned to face Martha Dewberry. "Oh, Hi." Leah greeted Martha.

"I have heard about you and Ethan." Martha said. "I am truly sorry."

I'll bet you are. Leah thought to herself.

"Thank you." Leah simply said.

Martha smiled at her before saying. "My brother is having a party tonight. Would you like to come?"

Leah had to think for a minute. What if Ethan was there? What would he think if she was at a party he was attended. Before she could answer. "Do not worry about Ethan, he will more then likely not be there. But Charity probably will."

"Alright. I'll be there." Leah said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Martha said with a smile like she truly wanted her to be there.

Leah was almost inside the grocery store when she saw Ethan and Charity. They were surprised to see her. Leah could tell.

"Hello, Leah." Charity said running to catch up with her friend. Then greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Charity." Leah said tightly. "Hello, Ethan."

Ethan turned a red color when she said hello to him. Which surprised her a bit. He hadn't done that since they met.

"Leah, you must come to the farm for dinner. I have some exciting news to tell you! Let us talk in private, Ethan, I will be back in a few minutes." Charity tugged at her friends arm and led her into the store. "Me and Jonah are back together! And he said, soon enough his fling will be done and over with!"

Leah was surprised by this. "Oh really? That's wonderful, I'm happy for you Charity."

Charity looked so happy. "Leah?"

"Yeah?" Leah replied.

Charity took a minute to answer. "Why are you back here?"

The question surprised Leah but she went ahead and answered her friend. "Well, after my step-father died I thought I needed a break from my mom, and even though me and Ethan broke up, I wanted to spend some time down here."

Charity nodded. "I see."

"Yeah, because honestly, it's the only place I've ever felt happy." Leah looked down and picked up a box of cereal.

Charity sighed. "Leah, I must tell you this."

They went down another aisle to get some bread, and some instant food. "You must tell me what?" She looked at Charity. Soon Leah's cart was filled with some foods.

"I don't think Ethan made the right choice. It's too soon to tell, yes. But, he has been grouchy and rude ever since he came back." Charity said. "Leah, I think he's still in love with you."

"Uh, wow. I mean, I still love him." Leah said quickly. "But you guys are Amish, and I'm English it just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"Leah, I have an idea."

"And that would be?" Leah looked at her friend curiously.

Charity laughed. "You may this is stupid and that you would never do this but, what if you joined our community."

Leah was picking up a box of assorted snacks when Charity suggested this and Leah ended up dropping the box. "I don't think I could actually do that." Leah nodded her head no. "No matter how much I love him, I just don't know."

"Will you at least consider it? I mean, I want to see both you and my brother happy. I know it's a sin but it would make me proud to have you a Longacre." Charity said.

"I'd love to be one, but, I just…" Leah looked at her friend. "I'll think about it."

Charity clapped her hands. "Wonderful!"

Leah quickly paid for her things, and carried them out to her car. There were several bags so Charity helped her.

"What on earth took you so long in there Charity?" Ethan demanded. "Jonah came looking for you."

"Oh Leah needed a few things because she will be working at the place she worked at last summer." Charity told her brother.

Ethan then turned to Leah. "Is this true Leah?"

"Yeah…I needed to get away from home since well, everything." She said.

Ethan looked her in the eyes, his eyes smiling on their own, but not his mouth. "So this means we will be seeing a lot of each other again, no?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I guess we will."

Charity clapped. "I'm so happy you are here, Leah."

Leah smiled at her friend. "I am happy I am here to."

They all stood there in silence for a while, before Leah broke the silence. "Do you guys want to go see my new apartment?"

Ethan looked around. "I do not know if we have—" He was interrupted by his sister.

"Of course!" Charity shouted.

They all headed for the car. "Let's go." Leah said turning on her car radio blasting the song "Never Again" By Kelly Clarkson.

When they arrived at the apartment building Leah could tell Ethan felt uncomfortable sitting in the back seat of her car next to his sister. But yet at the same time he seemed, happy? Excited? Was it that he too was happy to even be near her?

"I will help you carry your things in." Ethan said.

"Is this not the apartment my Jonah lives in?" Charity exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Leah! I could visit you both at the same time! How exciting!"

While Charity and Leah walked up the stairs to her room, Charity said. "I think I'm going to pop Jonah a surprise visit really quick. Maybe invite him to come down to your apartment."

Leah laughed. "I wouldn't advise that, I mean, I'd feel weird. You and your boyfriend. Me and my ex." Leah shook her head. "Well, maybe just for a while. We could watch a movie."

Charity squealed with delight. "Wonderful, Leah!" As she was leaving she turned to face Leah again. "Don't forget, think about joining our community. It'd be wonderful."

Ethan struggled carrying the groceries up, but he finally made it up to Leah's apartment. "Leah, I've got your—" He tripped and feel into her doorway.

She came out in a sweatshirt and short, shorts. "Oh gosh, Ethan are you alright?"

He looked at her, he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was going to miss being with her so much…he loved her so very much.

"Ethan? Earth to Ethan, come in Ethan." Leah joked.

"Sorry." Ethan turned beet red and shrugged. "What did you say?"

Leah had to laugh. "I asked if you were okay."

Ethan picked himself up and grabbed the bags. "Yes, I will be fine."

Leah looked around. "That's good."

"Where did Charity go?" Ethan wanted to know.

Leah quickly explained that she went to go visit Jonah and that he would possibly be coming downstairs to Leah's place, and that they might watch some movies.

Ethan simply nodded.

"Ethan…" Leah started.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"I think…"

"What?"

Leah continued. "I think that I'm going to join your community."

Ethan stood there, his mouth hanging open. In complete shock. "What did you just say?"

Leah looked as if she'd been slapped. "I said I was going to join your community…but I guess I shall not do that…I mean, it's not what you want."

Ethan shook his head. "No, I would like that."

Leah looked him straight in the eyes. "Really?"

He nodded, then grabbed her for a hug. "I would like that very much, Leah Lewis-Hall.


	11. Chapter 11 Leah and Ethan

A/N: I'm sorry if you are disappointed with my fanfic, but I'm trying my hardest. This is my first one.

Chapter 11

Leah looked at her friend, Charity. She looked so happy being near Jonah. Things were not as completed between Charity and Jonah as they are between her and Ethan. But that will hopefully change soon. She was going to join the Amish community. She knew it would be a lot of work. But it was worth it, because then she could be with Ethan. Her Ethan.

When the movie was drawing near an end. "I have got to go." Jonah said abruptly.

Charity looked at him. "But, why?"

Jonah simply said. "I am having a party tonight."

Charity looked at him, she must of forget. "Oh…right…do you want me to come now?"

Jonah looked at her in a weird way and then said, "sure"

"Leah." Ethan finally said.

"Yeah?"

He sighed. "I am glad you decided to join my community."

"Ok?"

"But it's going to take a while. You have to live with a family for a while, not mine, and you have to prove you can be here. Among us, and let go of all your English ways." He said.

Leah laughed. "Oh I can do anything, especially when the outcome is you." She looked him in the eyes. "Ethan, I love you. More than anything."

Ethan grabbed her and pulled her close. "As do I."

Leah sighed and searched his eyes and found what she was looking for. She knew this was what she had to do. It was the only way she and Ethan could be together. And right now, that's all she wants,

"Leah, I should go." Ethan said.

Leah was startled to find that they had both fallen asleep. "Huh…What time…?" She looked at the clock. It was one a.m. She missed Jonah's party, not that she really wanted to go, but she didn't want to seem like a complete snob to Martha. Leah sat up so fast she ended up hitting her head on Ethan's arm. "Ouch."

Ethan kissed her head. "Are you okay, my Leah."

She nodded. "I am since you are here."

"We will call your mother tomorrow. She will be filled in, then we will talk to my parents, and then last the church." He looked at her.

"Alright." She said.

He got up and walked towards the door. "I will come to you today, around seven. Six hours. Until then Leah." He kissed her.

"Goodbye Ethan. I will see you soon."


	12. Chapter 12 Dawn Jake Greg and Rhonda

A/N: I don't know if this is really going anywhere, but, hopefully you like it. Review, nicely please.

Dawn woke at 4 in the morning to find Rhonda up and packing already. She was surprised to see Rhonda alert at this hour.

"Morning." Rhonda said cheerfully. "Jake called, he said he'll be here in a hour."

Dawn stretched and yawned. Happy she did her packing last night before going to sleep. "Did Greg call?"

Rhonda nodded. "Yeah, he's on his way. He'll meet us outside."

Dawn crawled out of bed and put a sweatshirt on. "Okay."

Rhonda looked at her. "Boy, you look like you got no sleep. What time did you pass out."

"Like, two hours ago." Dawn said as she picked up her pillow and blanket and shoved them into a duffel bag.

"Wow." Rhonda simply said while going into the bathroom they shared to get her tooth brush, and things. She came out with two makeup bags that looked packed. "Here." She said handing one to Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rhonda said while sitting on top of one of her suit case's trying to shut it. "Close, dangit."

"Over pack, much?" Dawn said.

Rhonda shook her head. "No, it's just this suit case shrunk since the last time I used it."

Dawn laughed. "Right."

"I got us breakfast." Rhonda said handing Dawn a cappuccino and a bagel with a little packet of cream cheese.

They sat down on Rhonda's empty bed and began to eat. "Wow, the room looks so empty."

"Well, we're taking most of our stuff, but at least we get this room next year so we can leave some of our things." Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah good thing." Rhonda replied.

When the girls were done eating the heard a knock on the door. Dawn hurried to answer it. "Hey, Greg." She said happily before giving him a hug. "C'mon in!"

Rhonda came over. "Hey, I'm Rhonda. Dawn's best friend."

"Nice to meet you. Hopefully we can become friends." He nodded at her.

"Well if not it'll be a shame since we have to put up with each other half of the summer." Rhonda said, laughing,

"Wow, you girl's sure packed a lot. I only brought these." He said nodding toward his suitcase and duffel bag.

Dawn shrugged. "What can I say?"

Rhonda looked at her watch. "We should go down, Jake's probably going to get here soon."

"Yeah, guess so." Dawn sighed, still feeling tired.

It took them 20 minutes to get all their stuff downstairs, even with Greg's help. "So, when's Jake gonna get here?" Greg asked.

Dawn nodded to a S.U.V pulling onto campus. "That's him, there."

When Jake pulled up and got out, he loaded the stuff into the S.U.V, along with the help of Greg.

"Thanks, man." Jake said. "I don't think I could've gotten all the stuff in there by myself, no matter how athletic I am."

Greg laughed. "No problem."

"I'm Jake by the way." Jake said shaking Greg's hand.

"Greg." Greg said.

"Let's get in, we should go. We're expected in 12 hours. We'll stop 3 times, that's all." Jake said looking at his watch.

"Yes sir!" Rhonda said before jumping into the backseat. "Dawn, sit by me." She said before Dawn got in front with Jake.

"Okay." Dawn said sliding in next to Rhonda.

"Get ready, this is going to be a long trip. But it'll be worth it." Jake said. "There's another girl, training to be Amish, our age that'll be there. And three other people, I don't know yet."

Rhonda snorted. "Who'd want to train to be Amish."

Jake shrugged. "Word is she's madly in love with an Amish man, and the only way for them to be together is for her to become Amish."

"Oh." Rhonda said.

Dawn smiled. "That's kind of romantic."

"I guess." Rhonda said.

Greg turned. "It actually is."

"Yeah, sort of." Jake said while they were at a stop light. "But I mean, I'd hate to be Amish."

Dawn disagreed. "I don't know, everything seems so simple, I think I might actually like it, just because, of the no modern stuff. It just seems…I don't know, I can't explain it."

"I can see what your saying Dawn." Greg said.

"Well, personally, I think this girls lost it." Rhonda said. "I mean, I would SO not want to risk my life, for something you don't know is even going to last."

"Yeah." Jake said. "Same."

"Life's about taking chances. You don't know when it's going to end." Dawn said quietly which caused her friends to shut up.

"I guess your right, Dawn." Rhonda said.

Was all Dawn heard before she put her ear phones into her ear's and began listening to "Misery Business" by Paramore. And before she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Worlds Collide

A/N: I'll add more sooner or later. 3 I don't know If I really like where this is going…but maybe it'll get better.

Dawn woke up to the sound of Greg whispering her name and shaking her. "Dawn…Dawn."

She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the S.U.V but was somewhere she didn't recognize. What looked like a farm.

Jake appeared. "We're here Dawn."

"Wow, already?" Dawn asked.

Jake chuckled. "It took longer then I thought it would. But not that you'd of noticed, you were sleeping the whole way."

Dawn shook her head. "Dang."

"Your stuffs inside, there's no electricity so get used to that, we're all sharing a room, so be warned." Jake said before turning to go in the house. "I have to go in to talk to the eldest son of the family Greg and I will be working for."

Dawn started to get out of the car, and grabbed her purse and ipod.

"You want to go for a walk?" Greg asked. "Rhonda's already upstairs and asleep, and then Jake probably won't be back for a while…"

Dawn nodded. "Sure."

"Rhonda, do you know why Dawn brought Greg?" Jake asked when he went into the room he was sharing with Rhonda, Dawn and Greg.

Rhonda gasped. "Oh my gosh, you scared me." She said, "But yeah."

Jake sat next to her on the bed. "Well…why?"

"They're friends who haven't seen each other in so long, and they planned on doing this, so she could be with you, and then going to their old cancer camp." Rhonda said. "Why, jealous?"

Jake turned pink. "No." He shook his head. "No way."

"I think you are." Rhonda said.

"Okay, maybe a little. But, not really." Jake lied.

A knock on the door stopped them from talking. "Hello, I'm Jory Delaney." The girl said. "I'm looking for Jake?"

"That's me." Jake said.

"Oh…ha-ha. Uh, yeah. My friend's and I are volunteering with you, and one of them, Michael, is waiting for you downstairs. Mrs. Longacre wants you guys to go fix something in the barn." Jory said.

"Oh, alright." Jake said, standing. "I guess we'll talk later." Towards Rhonda.

Rhonda nodded. "Yeah. Later."

Dawn could feel it was starting to get cold outside, even for the summer, so she guessed it was going to start to rain a bit. "Where are we going?" She asked Greg.

"Honestly." He started. "I don't know."

They were in the back of the Longacre property, and they stopped at a huge tree. "Wow, this tree…it's beautiful."

Greg nodded. "Yeah…" Then grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "But so are you."

Dawn could feel herself blush. "Uh, thanks."

Greg brushed her hair back out of her eyes, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yeah." He said lightly before kissing her.

She was surprised that he was here, kissing her and that she actually liked it. As the kiss deepened she felt herself leaning against the tree. She felt like she was on fire.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't." Two girl's dressed in Amish clothes stopped and starred.

Dawn felt so embarrassed, she was glad Greg was there to talk, because she knew she wouldn't be able to. And she was still feeling extremely weak from the kiss.

Greg smiled. "Don't be sorry." He said extending his hand. "I'm Greg, I'm working here with my friends this summer, this is Dawn." He said motioning his hands toward Dawn.

Dawn smiled weakly. "Uh, hey."

"Hello. I'm Charity Longacre." The younger looking girl said. "This is Leah Lewis-Hall."

The other girl smiled. "Hi."

"You guys should get back to your rooms and freshen up, we filled up the tub, it's by the fire." Charity said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright." Dawn said. "Sorry…we had to meet…like this."

"Do not worry, I run into such things much more then you must think." Charity said. "Like this one and my brother, Ethan."

The other girl blushed. "Charity!"

"Oh my, sorry." Charity said. "Leah is here working for the our community, learning our ways, so her and my eldest brother can be baptized and wed."

"Your that girl!" Dawn exclaimed. "Oh, sorry." She added before blushing.

Leah smiled. "It's fine. My mom thinks I've completely lost it, so do a lot of people, I'm guessing."

"No, I totally understand why your doing this, life's too short, you got to take chances…" Dawn started.

"Before life passes you by." Leah finished. "I know, I know. My oncologist told me that once. Well, more then once."

"Oh, you…had cancer?" Dawn said curiously.

Leah nodded sadly. "Yeah…I did, bone cancer, but I luckily didn't have to have anything removed."

"I, uh…I have…had cancer. So did Greg." Dawn motioned towards her friend. "That's how we met."

"Oh? I haven't met to many people who had cancer." Leah said awkwardly. "Wow."

"We met at a camp." Greg said. "It was kind of a group we had there."

"Are the other two, the ones joining you on this trip?" Leah asked curiously.

Dawns face looked extremely said. "No…actually…"

"They passed away, one not to long ago, the other a few years back." Greg said.

Leah looked saddened. "Oh…" She blushed. "My, sorry…I didn't mean to be so nosey…"

Dawn shook her head. "No…don't be…it's fine." She grabbed Greg's hand.

"Oh…if you say so…" Leah said, feeling terrible for asking.

Charity interrupted the silence. "Would you like us to walk with you back to where you are staying?" She asked.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"I have a feeling that we will all become good friends before this summer is over!" Charity clapped.

Greg's grip tightened. "Yeah. Me too." Dawn said.


End file.
